


Join Party?

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the ultimate BFF, Coran is Allura's Godfather, Hunay in the background, Lance and Hunk have their own bro code, Lance the chaotic bisexual enters the fray, M/M, Meet-Cute, meet cute, mention of Dungeons and Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: “I met a cute guy when my friend picked up my wasted ass and kinda forced me to play D&D”





	Join Party?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know that I have still have 2 ongoing fics already for Voltron and yet I seem to be posting short fics that seem to go somewhere but actually dont.  
> Fret Not Reader - I promise that they will be updated/finished soon.
> 
> Silly short stories are easier to get formed in my brain than dramatic scenes.  
> I have also made a [Shance blog](https://cooler-than-space.tumblr.com) on tumblr which all my shance stuff would go - may they be shitposts or possible story ideas.  
> The Writing Blog lives on for other voltron pairs or for the other fandoms that I would like to write for.

.

.

 

Lance was having the worst night.

 

 _This fucker actually stood me up!_  

 

They were chatting up just fine and dandy hours ago. They were planning to meet up at the local club and get to know each other better and all he was getting now was silence.

 

_Un-freaking-believable._

 

Lance decides to drink a couple of shots to wash away the disappointment and shame that’s building up from within his guts.

 

He already told Hunk he was going to be gone all night so encouraged his best friend to invite Shay over at their place - he should be a good bro and let them have their date night.

Lance gets his phone from his back pocket to search for someone’s couch he can crash for the rest of the evening.

 

He was getting sober by the minute as he walks down the city streets in the early evening.

 

He finally finds Allura’s number and taps the screen to call her.

 

“Hullo? Lance?”

“Alluuuuuuuraaaaa… I got stood up! I’m having a horrible night and I don’t want to go back to my place because it’s also a Hunay Night, can I crash at your place?”

“Oh Lance, drunk already? Text me where you are, I will come to pick you up.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Allura!”

 

* * *

 

 

They eventually meet up and arrive at Allura’s and Lance notices the dining room is all decorated and has large variety food set up.

 

“Are you having guests over? You sure I can crash here for the night? I hope I'm not disturbing you–” Lance rambles nervously.

“Oh no no, it’s fine… I was just gonna ask you the same thing. The guest room is ready for you, by the way. It’s just… My godfather got me into D&D recently… ” Allura excitedly explains.

“Dungeons and Dragons? The nerd game? You play dungeons and dragons?” Lance had an eyebrow raised, his words laced with disbelief.

“Oh hush you… I’m allowed to have diverse interests. I’m playing D&D and it just so happens that I’m the host for tonight. I’m warning you in advance that we might get a bit too loud… ” Allura tried to hide the annoyance in her voice.

“I d-dont mind, I’m the intruder crashing for tonight!” Lance follows Allura to the guest room.

“You can join, you know? I can ask Coran to teach you… I’m still very much a newbie at this as well…” Allura had a kind smile on her face.

“Nah… I think I’m good for the night.” Lance politely declines the offer. All he wants to do was sleep and move on from this horrible evening.

“Alright, I will leave you to freshen up. You are welcome to the food, don’t be shy about it.” Allura says as she slowly closes the door.

“You’re the best, Allura.”

 

*****

 

Lance was hiding in the room.

He can hear through the door Allura’s guests arriving. He can clearly identify Coran’s voice from the rest of the strangers.

 

Lance was distracting himself with his phone when his stomach grumbled. He was hungry and in need of food.

He decides that it was time to make his presence known - it was the price of obtaining food.

 

The moment he opens the door, Allura hears him and calls him over.

 

“Lance! Come on over and meet everyone!”

 

He can rarely say ‘no’ to Allura. Lance puts on his smile as he walks on over where Allura stands by the table.

Lance observes that 2 people were currently in the kitchen by the sound of their voices.

 

Coran was busy setting up this elaborate board game looking set up on the table while another person who was wearing glasses and had their hair in a messy short bob was arranging little figurines.

“Coran, you’ve already met Lance - he’s staying at the guest room for tonight.”

“Lance, my boy… You sure you don’t want to join us? I don’t have anything really complicated planned out for this session in respect for Allura who is just learning the ropes, as well.”

“That’s okay, I’m good–”

 

The 2 people in the kitchen finally enter the dining room.

 

The first person looked like a taller, older version of the person beside Coran sans glasses but with their much longer hair in a ponytail.

The 2nd person, on the other hand, looked like all of Lance’s dreams coming true.

He had an adorable smile from just calming down from laughing at the joke the guy beside him made.

 

He was tall, so very tall - and buff! He looked like he can bend Lance in half–

 

_And well damn do I want to be bent in half by that guy–_

 

“Now that everyone is here, I would like you all to meet Lance, a good friend of mine… ” Allura introduces him to the rest of her guests, he tries to look at every one of them as he greets them but his eyes keep wandering back to tall, dark, and handsome.

 

“This is Matt and Katie, we call her Pidge. They are brother and sister and are both in Coran’s advance Engineering course.”

Lance politely shakes their hand. He might’ve seen this Pidge person before - she might have some classes with Hunk.

“This is Shiro, he is Coran’s teaching Assistant.”

“Nice to meet you, Lance.” Lance's knees go weak as Shiro says his name.

“Are you positive that you don’t want to join? It is super fun! We can take it slow and teach you, no biggie!” Allura is doing her best to entice Lance. “We will all help him, right guys?”

 

“Absolutely” Coran beams.

“For sure!” Matt nods along.

“No problem…” Pidge shrugs casually.

“Another person in the party won’t hurt,” said Shiro. “What do you say, Lance?”

Lance looks at Allura’s bright begging eyes and then to Shiro’s welcoming smile.

“Sure, why not… I’ve got nothing better to do.”

 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no immediate plans on continuing this tbh.  
> i dont actually know how D&D works? or rather I havent played the game myself so I dont actually know how to write it like that.


End file.
